The invention relates generally to a method for manufacturing a composite panel and more particularly to a method of fabricating and assembling composite panels for use on motor vehicles such as pickup trucks, crossover vehicles, SUV's and the like.
The continuing popularity of pickup trucks and crossover vehicles having a passenger compartment smaller than an SUV but also including a truck bed has created a growing market for accessories for these vehicles. One of the most popular accessories is a closure or tonneau cover for the truck bed. Characterized most simply, the tonneau cover is a horizontally disposed structure which covers the truck bed and engages and is supported by the rails of the truck bed.
There the simplicity ends because this seemingly utilitarian device is subject to many structural and operational requirements. First of all, the closure or tonneau cover must generally not be stationary but must be movable to permit access to the truck or bed by being hinged along its juncture with the front rail of the truck bed or by including center hinges pivoting along the longitudinal axis of the truck bed to provide access into the truck bed from either the left side of the truck, the right side of the truck or both. Given the likelihood of hauling valuable cargo in the truck bed, the tonneau cover must also include a locking feature in order to be locked to provide a reasonable degree of security.
Structurally, the cover must be strong and dimensionally stable. Since the cover will be subjected to typical ambient extremes of temperature as well as heating from the sun and weight from heavy snow or an object placed thereupon, it must exhibit exceptional strength and ruggedness.
Cosmetically, the product is demanding as well since the product finish must accept paint and result in a surface appearance rivaling that of painted sheet metal in order to be acceptable to purchasers.
Last of all, given the size of such tonneau covers, typically four feet by six feet (1.22 m by 1.83 m) and frequently larger, it is necessary that the issue of total weight be considered and addressed in order to not adversely impact the overall vehicle weight and fuel economy of the vehicle.
All of the foregoing requirements are addressed by the method and resulting product described more fully below.